Digimon/Sailor Moon Crossover
by LunaP1
Summary: Rini gets a strange divice that comes from her computer and gets sucked into it!!!
1. Default Chapter

Digimon/Sailor Moon Crossover Episode 1 "A Sailor Digidestined?!"  
  
  
  
It is a calm day in Tokyo and all our friends are having a fun time in the park. Serena and Darien are sitting on a bench holding hands with Darien's arm around Serena's shoulders and they watch as their future daughter plays with all the Inner scouts and two of the Outer scouts. The other two, Amara and Trista are sitting on another bench enjoying the scene before them. The scouts that are playing are playing dodge ball and are now laughing at Mina for getting hit in the face with the ball. By the time it starts to get dark all the players are exhausted and Darien and Amara each take a group home. Once Darien had dropped of the others he had with him, he took Serena and Rini home. "Do we really have to go home?" Serena and Rini both whine.  
  
"Do you know what your dad would do to me if I kept you out all night, Serena?" Darien exclaimed while picturing Serena's father chasing him with a crowbar in his hand.  
  
"I guess you're right." Serena said down heartily as they pulled up to her house. Darien noticed how down she looked.  
  
"Rini, you go on inside. I need to talk to Serena for a minute." he said kindly to his future daughter. Once Rini had hopped out of the car, shut the door, ran inside, and shut the door did Darien lean over and look down at Serena who looked up at him with a blush on her cheeks because of the familiar look in his eyes. Little did they know as they kissed was that Rini was watching from the living room window.  
  
Later in Rini's room, Rini was pondering on what held Serena and Darien together. She couldn't figure it out so she decided to go and get on the Internet on the computer she got for her last birthday. She clicked on a link for one of her usual sites and the screen started to glow. As the screen glowed something in a ball of light flew out of the computer and stopped dead in its tracks in front of her. As she put her hand on it the glow stopped for a minute and then the only thing in her hand was a small devise that was beeping and then when it faced the computer the screen of the little devise started to glow. As it glowed Rini and the devise were sucked into the computer. And then the screen stopped glowing.  
  
Meanwhile in the digital world, the new Digidestined were on a hike through the digital world. Davis was being his usual goofy self with Veemon walking up in front of him. Just as the girl lands a digimon jumped out of the bushes.  
  
"She's here! She's here! She's here!" it said as it jumped up and down.  
  
""Who's she?" asked Kari.  
  
"And who are you?" asked T.K.  
  
"I am Fillymon!" the digimon exclaimed. "And I am her digimon."  
  
"But who is she?" asked Yolei.  
  
"Whoever she is can you get her off me? Cried Davis.  
  
"I'll move myself." Rini said as she awoke. Davis took one look at her hair and broke out in a fit of laughter.  
  
Meanwhile back in the real world, Serena was trying to find Rini. "Rini! Rini! Where are you?" Serena notices that Rini's computer was on so she shut it off. Finally Serena decided to give up looking for Rini and call Darien to see if she was over there. Little did she know that she had cut off Rini's way back home by shutting the computer off.  
  
Back in the digital world. "What is so funny?" cried Rini.  
  
"Yo.you.your ha.your hair! HA! HA! HA!" Davis yelled between laughs.  
  
"What is exactly wrong with my hair? She said very angrily. After he calmed down a bit he answered her.  
  
"It's just in such a funny shape." He said as he started to laugh again. Rini starts to turn red with anger. All of the sudden Rini hauls back her arm and punches Davis right in the eye.  
  
"All right! Score one for.for um.what's your name." Asked Yolei. Fillymon's horse like ears perked up when she heard this.  
  
"Her name is Rini!" she said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Rini from Tokyo.HEY! How did you know my name?" she yelled in surprise. Fillymon scratched one of her hooves on the ground.  
  
"Well, I'm your digimon." She said shyly.  
  
"But if you're her digimon that makes her." said T.K. confused.  
  
"A digidestined!" Kari finished for him.  
  
"Look she has a digivice like the old ones!" cried T.K as he pointed at the digivice on the ground.  
  
"Oh you mean this thing?" Rini said quizzically. She bends down and picks it up. Just as her hand grasps it and she bends back up a ferocious Dragomon landed in the middle of the group. 


	2. Parts Revealed

Digimon/Sailor Moon  
  
Crossover  
  
Episode 2 "Parts Revealed!"  
  
When we last saw our friends they were about to engage in a battle with Dragomon. This is where we join them.  
  
"You will leave my master's land now!" the Dragomon said as he went into an attack posture. Rini looked into Dragomon's eyes and cringed at the glowing red that was there. "Not another servant of the Digimon Emperor!" Yolei said as she and the others pulled out their digivices. "Who is the Digimon Emperor?" Rini asked confused by all that she was seeing and all that was happening. While she was still trying to figure it all out everyone else prepared to battle.  
  
"DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!" YELLED!" yelled T.K. and Kari at the same time.  
  
"PATAMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOO... PEGUSUSMON!" "GATOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOO... NEPHERTIMON!" As they start to attack the others start the next wave of the attack. "DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!" Davis, Cody, and Yolei yell as Rini's jaw drops when she sees these creatures changing before her eyes. "VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOO... FLAMEDRAMON!" "ARMADILLOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOO... DIGMON!" "HAWKMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOO... HALSEMON!" "How did they all change like that?" Rini asks Kari who is now right beside her to watch for any attack heading Rini's way. "They digivolved." Kari answered. Rini becomes even more confused as the digimon start to call out their attacks. "ROSETTA STONE!" "STAR SHOWER!" Dragomon only gets hit by part of it and he roars and continues to fight. "Aim for the dark spiral!" yelled Kari. "You two hold him still and we'll hit the spiral." Flamedramon yelled to Nefertimon and Pegususmon. "You got it!" Nefertimon yelled. "GOLDEN NOOSE!" They both shouted as they wrapped their noose around Dragomon. Once wrapped Dragomon could no longer flail his arms about and stood there trying to break free. "Now's our chance!" Halsemon yelled. "TEMPEST WING!" "FIRE ROCKET!" "GOLD RUSH!" As the last attack hits the dark spiral the spiral shatters and the noose fades away as Dragomon returns too normal. When he finally is completely back to normal he walks of into the forest not even remembering what he had done. When he was gone all the digimon returned to their rookie level and ran over to be with the rest of the group. "Okay what just happened here?" Rini asks hoping to finally get an answer. Rini looks down at the divice in her hand and then looks back up at the others around her. "Well what exactly do you want to know?" T.K. asked her very understandingly. "For one, what is this thing?" Rini asjed holding out her hand that was holding the odd device. "Oh, that's a digivice." Cody spoke up hoping to help. "A digi-whatsis?" Rini blurted out. "A digivice, it allows our digimon to digivolve." T.K. added. "What is digivolving?" Rini looks over at Kari. "You mentioned it earlier." Rini stated still looking inKari's direction. "That was when our digimon changed forms." Davis said while hiding behind Yolei. "Are you scared of her Davis?" Yolei asked obviously taunting Davis. "Me, no way! Why would I be afraid of Miss Powderpuff over there?!" Davis said trying to do a mascluline pose. He stopped, squelled, and jumped behind Yoleiagain when he saw Rini about ready to nail him again. "What are digimon?" Rini asked looking around. "That's short for digital monsters!" Fillymon yells excitedly. "And so you're my digimon?!" Rini said questioningly. "Yeah, I'm your partner!" Fillymon says prancing around Rini. Fillymon finally stands in front of Rini. Rini finally takes a good look at Fillymon. She came up to a little over Rini's waist in height. On her head was a silver horn and a dark blue mane. She had sweet red eyes that looked a lot like Rini's. Fillymon's body was a light blue and her tail was pink. The last thing Rini looked at was her hooves, they were a brillant silver color just like her horn. "Cool, so it's like having a new friend?!" Rini exclaimed. "That's exactly how it is." Gatomon said walking over to Kari and smiling as she jumped into her arms. Rini walks over to Fillymon and gives her a hug around the neck. Then she stops looks up and starts to look worried. Codi notices this and walks over to her with Armadillomon. "What's wrong Rini?" Cody asked. Rini looks at him eyes as big as saucers. "How am I going to get back home?" she asks as everyone turns to look at the dark T.V. screen. 


End file.
